


The Poisoned Chalice

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: angstier, more gay version of the poisoned chalice
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The Poisoned Chalice

Arthur couldn’t breathe. 

Merlin was choking, and Arthur couldn’t stop it.

Merlin starts to fall to the floor, pulling at his clothes, at the  _ ridiculous  _ clothes Arthur made him wear. Arthur leans over him checking his pulse. 

“Gaius!” Arthur shouts. “Help him!” 

Gaius pushes Arthur out of the way and Arthur stumbles up, falling into Morgana. 

“He’ll be okay, Arthur.” Morgana whispers, snaking an arm around his waist. Arthur leans his head on Morgana’s shoulder, feeling tears fall down his face and soak her dress. 

***   
“It’s the Mortaeus Flower.” Gaius explains. “The only cure is the leaves of the plant, found in the Forests of Balor.” Arthur nods and turns to leave. 

“Wait, Arthur, where are you going?” Morgana asks. 

“To the Forests of balor.” Arthur answers, like it's obvious. 

“By yourself?” Gaius asks, arching an eyebrow. 

Arthur frowns. “Of course. Merlin drank the poison  _ for me _ . I will not let him die on my watch.” Arthur turns to leave again. 

“Arthur!” Gwen calls, holding her arm out. She winces, realizing what she said. “Er, your highness. Just- uh, be careful.”

Arthur nods solemnly and leaves Gaius’s chamber, taking only his sword, his armor, and a horse.

***

Merlin twists, heat surrounding him, heat  _ suffocating  _ him. 

He couldn’t breathe, poison tainting every part of his body. 

He needed air. 

Why did he do this, this wasn’t worth it?

And it hit him. 

_ Arthur.  _

It’s for Arthur. 

And Merlin realized he would do it over again. He would choose to suffer over and over and over again for Arthur. 

Only for Arthur. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending sucks, i had a different one, but i didn't like it, so here we are
> 
> please leave kudos and comments
> 
> xx


End file.
